One fine day
by SweetLoveCries
Summary: This is one fine day... isn't it? Drabble content. Inspired by song with same name. Enjoy!


A/N: I know that I should be finishing my other stories but I am depriving from writers block. So, I just decided to write a one-shoot. So, enjoy.

**One fine day**

Every person on this Earth has their way of seeing how one day can be perfect and to add to that oddity more, everyone sees it different. The theory of this has very big support from nature itself- that every person is different and that everyone has different taste, character, way of living. Then why is it that life of every teenager seems to be same? Well, every ORDINARY teenager that is. You see, teenagers in Domino High school have their own way of seeing life of an ordinary teenager. Their life is never boring, on contrary; their life is filled to the tops and here and there spills over. If you don't believe me, let's take a look in lives of teenagers in Domino High school.

Ryou Bakura- sweet and gentle boy always wears sweet smile on his face. Well, his story begins just there- with his smile. It seems that his smile attracts every person in radius of 500 meters. So when he wants to get to his place in his homeroom, he comes across some difficulties- sobbing girls are blocking his way, seeking attention from him, wanting him to be their shoulder for crying because their boyfriends ditched them and Ryou, sweet and gentle boy that he is, always accepts to help them. And then we are coming to the next problem- Ryou's inner spirit, Bakura. You see, he is not too fond of girls snuggling and hugging and touching HIS Ryou and that tends to bring problems. He would materialize beside Ryou and scare them in one blow and if that doesn't work, he would find other ways to chase them away… like spiders (which he carefully gathered previous day), real snake skin (that he found at Yami Marik's place, not knowing why the other one had it in first place, but he was grateful that he did) and (if he can sneak it besides Ryou) knife. That's where REAL problem begins- students in homeroom would start to scream (because Bakura would climb on teachers desk and said: "You mortals, touch my Ryou once again and I'll jab this knife in your throat" or something along those lines) and then they would run out, ran down the corridors (still screaming) and making panic. Other teenagers would on that react like any normal teenagers- wanting to cut the class- they would start to scream as well even if they don't know why they are screaming in the first place. Hearing screams from the underneath floor, teenagers on the higher floors will also start to scream, knowing fully that it will help to make more panic. So, in matter of few short seconds, whole school would start to scream. Not that Bakura minded. He would approach his baffled Ryou and start to kiss living daylights out of him. Not that Ryou minded that.

So, life in Domino High is different- in very much ways. In any ordinary school there wouldn't be spirits from the rings and screaming teenagers because professors and teachers would stop flood in matter of ten minutes. No, this happens only in Domino High.

So, now there is question- if teenagers of Domino High have school day like this, how does look like the rest of their day? And that is very good question.

Every person of Domino High knows for Yugi Moto- first rated duelist, won every contest consisted of games, never beaten. He is calm, sweet and helping guy with very good grades that has life of a pop star, not knowing why. You see, his life is consisted of- going to school, running from fans, going home, running form fans on his way home, getting home (barely), being tackled on the floor by Yami Atem -who decided that it was too boring in the afterlife and that he couldn't watch Rebecca and Tea tackling him on every step (like he didn't do that himself…) since only person who deserve Yugi is himself (Atem…)- working in the store, hiding under the counter because of fan girls, make out session with Yami on every possible place in house (such as pantry, washing machine, counter in kitchen, counter in store etc.) and then (if he finds time for it) doing homework. So, how does person like him has good grades? Well, his fan girls are in charge of that. Even when he doesn't know the answer on the question, his fan club would make uproar for giving Yugi a minus, so does teachers have any other choice?

His other problem is that he has to put up with some people that he would rather prefer to burn in Hell. Like Tea. Yes. Sometimes he doesn't like her at all because when she comes TOO close to him, he limps to school next few days because Atem got sudden urge to mark his 'property'. But that's his day, isn't it? If something goes wrong in his day schedule, it means that something bad happened.

And what about normal people?- someone would ask.

Well, for answer on that question, we asked Jonouchi Katsuya.

He is ordinary student. Has ordinary grades and has very ordinary life. What should happen to make a good day to person like him? Why getting in fight of course!

Starting from the gang- he was used to be part of one (he says that he isn't anymore…) so he used to fight with everyone that got in his way! It didn't matter who that was. What mattered was that it was SOMEONE who could withstand his punches and retaliate. But then he would find something missing. Even though he gets all that fist-fighting and all that blood and cuts, there wasn't too much talk in between and if Jounouchi Katsuya loved something it was good shouting match (everyone needs to let their anger out in some way). So he was getting more and more dissatisfied by being in the gang so he gave up.

It would always be a problem- if someone had good mouth for shouting match, he would have been weak or… if he finds person with good fists, it seemed that person was lacking intelligence to say something smart. It went like that until… until he met- Seto Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba was kid genius. His grades always toped the class and scores on tests were always 100/100. Not only that, guy was pretty well built and had muscle strength. He could win in fist-fight without even a blink. And that was all Katsuya ever wanted- someone who could actually stand up to him physically and verbally. And not only Kaiba did stood up to him, he had punched him down so hard that Katsuya though he would never be able to climb back up. But somehow he did.

But Kaiba himself was seeking something else- something that he could empty his stress on and Katsuya came like cherry on the top of the cake. It was for both of them win/win situation. And then they had that accident- Kaiba run into Katsuya taking shower in school showers. On that day Kaiba swore to himself that he will get blonde for himself. Little did Katsuya know about brunettes devious plans.

It started with- Kaiba scaring girls that liked Katsuya, which left poor guy standing in wonder when he heard Kaiba say: "He is not into you." When he asked for an explanation from brunette, he got arm around his waist, lips on his neck and sentence: "You belong to me." On which Katsuya could only do one thing- run away, leaving Kaiba to walk slowly after him.

Since that little incident, Katsuya tried to avoid the brunette in wide loop- in which he failed, considering that he had classes with that perverted stalker who found necessary to always sit behind Katsuya so he could protect him. His locker was always full with bunch of notes from brunette, chocolate boxes and on one occasion, brunette gave him very pretty leather collar with ruby, knowing that Katsuya liked '_red_ eyes black dragon'. Not being able to withstand this anymore, our Katsy headed to talk with Kaiba only to run into his former gang boss Hirutani who, it seemed, wanted to take Katsy for himself. In other words to kidnap him. Little did Hirutani knew that Katsys biggest fan was lurking around the corner and when he heard his blond angel screaming and rattling sound of metal as someone was slammed into it, he stepped out and saw Katsy pressed face into the lockers. Which made Kaiba snap. Which wasn't all too good. Katsy didn't know what happened in next seconds since his vision was blurred. But he did felt someone hugging him and cradling him in his arms.

From that day, our Katsy added 'dates with Seto Kaiba' in his list for having good day.

So what is the point of all of this?

Point is- everyone has their fine day… in one way or another. Only teenagers in Domino High have their way of fine day in some other way.

OWARI

A/N: Drabble, I know. I am just overcoming my writers block. I hope you liked this. Leave some comments please!


End file.
